Tales of Kalos
by BLOODVEIN11
Summary: An adult oriented adaptation of the Pokemon X and, Y games. Contains Adult language and, may include sexual themes not suitable for children. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Kalos: Chapter 1**

**Hello this is Bloodvein. This is a fan fiction of the Pokemon X and Y games. Tierno will be replaced with another character because he is annoying. Also the Pokedex will be filled up already for the characters. In addition I will not be including Pokemon Dialogue. Just add in the Pokemon saying it's name wherever it seems appropriate while you are lemon scenes in the future. (Duh) Now on with the story.**

My name is Michael Roderick and, I had just turned 15 years old. According to the town laws I was now old enough to begin my Pokemon journey. I had spent all night combing and picking at my black hair while watching battles on Youtube. My friend Ryan Gordon and, I walked side by side to an outdoor restaurant that reeked off cologne. "Why the hell did they choose this place?" Ryan muttered as he finger brushed his brown hair. His blue eyes darted across the patio as we found ourselves a corner table. I on the other hand was excited and, couldn't care less where we met. A young waiter dressed in an elegant suit approached us.

"Good evening young masters. Might I take your orders this fine morning." He spoke slowly and, deeply.

"No thanks man we're gonna be done here pretty soon." I said while smiling politely. The waiter turned around and, began walking away before I finished speaking. "Prick." I said loud enough for him to here me. Ryan tapped on the table impatiently while we waited. After a couple minutes he looked up past my shoulder and, waved.

"Finally there they are." He said while lowering his hand. Then his face scrunched up and, he leaned in close to me. "Just to make it clear which one are you going for?" He asked quickly.

"Uh I think Fennekin." I replied while thinking of the fire type Pokemon. However Ryan sighed and, poked me lightly in the forehead with his finger.

"No you idiot. I'm talking about the girls."

My cheeks became red and, I rubbed my forehead. "Oh um... Shauna seemed pretty into you man. Besides I already have Serena's number." I replied with a triumphant smile.

"Lucky bastard." He muttered softly just as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a tall blond girl with beautiful white skin standing over me.

"Hey you never called last night." She said in an accusing tone.

"Oh.. yeah my mom wanted to throw me a going away party. After that I was pretty much wiped out." My eyes drifted downwards and, I noticed her long black socks that stopped just under her matching skirt. She had on a tight red sweater on that made her chest look enormous.

"She smiled and, sat down next to me. "No worries. We're here now so it's no big deal."

"Hey Shauna hows your day going." Ryan said to a mocha skinned brunette wearing a pink shirt. She had on a pair of tight pants that seemed to fit perfectly around her legs. Ryan noticed me watching her and, put his arm around her in a nonchalant manner.

Shauna looked at him and, smiled. "My day is going perfect. Thank you for asking."

"Now we just need one more person." Serena said quietly. No sooner had the words left her mouth a small, pale ginger boy appeared next to our table. He wore a green and, white polo shirt with black pants.

"Hey guys ready to start the meeting?" He said while flashing a fake smile. He looked at the seats next to Serena and, his smile wavered when he noticed their occupancy. He sat in a chair in between Ryan and, me and, sighed. "Ok let's get this started. He hefted his backpack onto the table and, opened it. After a minute of digging around he found four Pokeballs with different stickers on them. Two of them had a green leaf, one with a red flame, and the other a blue water drop. "Ok who wants first pick? He asked while looking around the table.

"I'll go first." I said calmly while leaning forward. I picked up the Pokeball with the red flame sticker on it.

"And I'll take this one Ryan said while picking up a Pokeball with a green sticker. Shauna took the blue sticker Pokeball and, that left the other green sticker one for Serena.

"I know you guys are eager to meet your partners but we have to wait until we leave the restaurant before you release them. Alright along with your partners you need your Trainer Cards. He said while placing four shiny ID cards on the table. Each one had a picture of one of us and, our contact information listed on it. "And Professor Sycamore also wanted you guys to have this." He held out four small red metallic boxes. We each took one and, opened them up to reveal a high definition screen that listed tons of Pokemon. "If you ever find a Pokemon you want more information on use that Pokedex to find what you need. Ok I think that wraps up everything now we can get going. With that we all rose from our seats and, headed for the patio stairs. Once we were on the Side walk Ryan held up his Pokeball.

"Come on let's have a battle." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds good to me. Just don't start crying when you get your butt whooped." With that I raised my Pokeball and, released My Fennekin. It appeared in a flash of light sitting in front of me, with it's tongue hanging from it's mouth.

Ryan mimicked my action. A Chikorita appeared just a few inches in front of him. (**Come at me bro) **Without hesitation Ryan gave his Pokemon it's first command. "Chikorita use Vine whip." Two thin vines stretched from behind Chikorita's neck towards Fennekin.

"Fennekin turn around and, use ember." I ordered. Fennekin quickly spun around but was hit in the face by the two vines.

"Now wrap them around it's body." Ryan ordered. The vines wrapped around Fennekin's torso and, raised him into the air.

"Come one Fennekin shake them off you." I cried desperately. I had type advantage but Ryan was still going to pummel me right in front of Serena.

"Wreck his shit Chikorita. Slam him to the ground as hard as you can." I watched helplessly as my Fennekin was smashed to the concrete side walk six times before he eventually went limp. "Check and, mate." Ryan said while throwing his fist into the air. "Dude that was brutal." He approached his Chikorita and, began scratching it's head in approval.

I quickly ran to my Fennekin's side and, lifted him onto my lap. It was still breathing but it was not waking up any time soon. Shauna walked over to us and reached into her backpack. She brought out a glass vial filled with a blue liquid. She took the cork out and, poured some of the liquid on Fennekin. "That's a healing potion. Fennekin should be fine after a while."

"Thanks Serena." I said while returning Fennekin to his Pokeball. "That was hard to watch."

"Next time actually try to put a fight and, maybe you won't get beaten so easily by an opponent you have an advantage over. Clearly you don't know even the most basic of strategies. But that is to be expected from someone of a lower class." Trevor said from behind me with a curt laugh. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?

"The Fuck did you just say?" I asked while rising to my feet. I turned around to face Trevor who was smiling broadly. "Why don't you say that again to my face?"

"Repeating myself won't help a ruffian like you understand my complex genius. But I will try dumbing things down for you. You need to actually give commands to your partner or else the same thing will happen time after time."

He had just insulted me right to my face but a part of me knew he was right. If I had gave Fennekin more commands I would have won. I was about to insult him when Serena spoke up for me. "Lay off him Trevor. It was his first battle and, Fennekin wasn't ready. If they battled again I'm sure he would win."

"Hey!" Ryan spoke up as he rose to his feet.

"No offence Ryan." She quickly added. "You know we're wasting time let's hit the road." Serena said. She and, Shauna began walking to the edge of town before stopping and, turning back. "Are you two coming or what?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course we are. Didn't think we'd just let two beautiful women walk off alone did you?" Ryan asked as he and, I walked towards them. Trevor remained where he was as we began walking before eventually trailing behind us, mumbling to himself. As we neared the bridge leading into the forest an old man wearing fisherman's clothing stood in the center, blocking us off.

"You dibbuns ought to go home and, say goodbye to your mothers. Arceus knows they worry for their young." The old man placed a hand on the back of my head and, my brown eyes stared into his green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Kalos: Chapter 2  
**

"Whoa man you need to back the hell up." I said while taking a step back. The old man turned around and, began humming to himself. "Let's get the hell away from this guy." I said while urging the rest of the group forward. We continued across the bridge and, into the forest that Separated Vaniville town from Santalune city.

"As much as I want to stay and, play babysitter I think it's best if we just meet up in Santalune." Ryan said while yawning. He patted me on the shoulder and, without confirmation he began walking through the forest in search of Pokemon. Shauna looked back and, forth between Serena and, Ryan before eventually running after him. That left me alone with Serena.

"What a brute." Trevor commented before laughing to himself. Fuck forgot about Mandark over there. "I suppose I can spare a little more of my time as chaperone for you beginners." He said while looking me up and, down.

"Don't bother. Trust me you won't be missed." I replied while walking in a direction opposite of Ryan's. Serena and, Trevor followed me from a close distance as I peered into a clump of bushes. "Any idea what kind of Pokemon we can find here?" I asked. Suddenly a large Bunnelby hopped out of the clump of bushes and, began running away. Before he got far I took out an empty Pokeball and, tossed it. It landed on the Pokemon's back and, bounced off with a flash of light. The Pokeball rolled around in a circle, shaking furiously before coming to a complete stop.

"I guess it worked. Nice job." Serena said to me with a pat on the back. As I retrieved the Pokeball Trevor began commenting on my flaws.

"Such a terrible confrontation of an opponent. You need to weaken the Pokemon before you attempt to catch it. Once again you fail to use any sort of strategy what so ever. With a trainer like you I almost feel bad for that Bunnelby."

"You know what I bet I could use that Bunnelby to destroy any Pokemon you have." I snapped at him, in anger. "Come on a battle right here right now.'

"Well I suppose it is long overdue that I demonstrate what a real trainer can accomplish. Fine then I accept your offer." Serena took a few steps back before Trevor released his Pokemon, a male Litleo stood in front of him.

I released my Bunnelby that towered over the fire type Pokemon in a menacing manner. "Bigwig." I addressed the Bunnelby while thinking of a movie I had seen as a kid. "This is your first battle so don't feel pressured." I said trying to inspire my Pokemon. "Use your size as an advantage and you should do fine." I took my Pokedex from my pocket and, raised it to focus on Bigwig. The Pokedex registered it and, then Listed a few moves. "Let's get this started."

"Litleo use fire fang."

"Bigwig use dig." I ordered. Just as the Litleo approached him, with it's mouth ablaze, Bigwig began digging furiously with his ears and, was soon underground.

"Litleo flush it out with flame thrower. Don't give it the chance to run." Litleo opened it's mouth and, began filling the tunnel with flames. There was no way to tell if Bigwig was still conscious or not. "I think that will suffice Litleo." Trevor said with a triumphant scowl on his face. "I believe that concludes this pathetic battle."

"Bigwig use take down now!" I shouted not knowing if he could hear me or not. Suddenly the dirt underneath Litleo began to crumble. From beneath the Ground came Bigwig with his fur slightly singed. He wrapped his paws around Litleo and, forced it onto it's back. Litleo's hind legs began furiously kicking at Bigwig's stomach, causing blood to flow from it's wounds.

"Litleo use fire fang." Trevor ordered. However Bigwig placed one of his paws on Litleo's throat rendering it unable to attack.

"Bigwig use crunch." Bigwig's teeth began to glow as he chomped down on Litleo's throat. Litleo cried out in pain and, began thrashing it's head in an attempt to get free. "Again." I ordered. Bigwig bit down again on Litleo's throat who then went limp underneath Bigwig. "Good job boy." I said as Bigwig bounded to me. I knelt down and, began rubbing his torso where he was scratched. "I'll get you to a Pokemon Center in Santalune." He stood still as I returned him to his Pokeball and, Serena approached to congratulate me.

"That Bunnelby is really strong." She said. "It's no wonder you won and, that strategy was flawless. Where did you come up with that?"

"Just trainer's intuition I guess." I said while thinking of the movie again.

Trevor stared at his Litleo in disbelief. "How could I lose to a beginner?" He asked as he returned his Pokemon. "Such a cheap battle strategy is shameful." He declared. Instead of fighting head on you chose to run and, hide." He declared.

"Face it Trevor you lost. Michael is clearly the better trainer.." Serena said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. Trevor began mumbling to himself and, began walking away in a random direction. "Well then I suppose I should catch a Pokemon of my own." She released her Chespin and, began ordering it to use vine whip on tree branches. It wasn't long before she caught a Fletchling that had fallen from it's nest. After that we both began walking in silence down an old decrepit path. It was a while before either of us said anything. Serena stopped walking and, looked at me, smiling. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, nonchalantly.

"Come on we're all alone out here and, you don't even want to talk to me?" She said in an accusing tone. "I gave you my phone number and, you never even called. What do you like Shauna or something?"

"No I don't." I replied calmly. "I told you something came up. You said it was fine."

"So that means you can just ignore me. I know we like each other. You don't have to keep dancing around it. The least you could do is talk to me." She said nearly yelling now. "You don't have to keep hiding it like a little bitch." With that she stopped talking and, looked to the ground. "I'm sorry for that."

I turned around to hide my face. All the courage that came with defeating Trevor was now gone. "Let's just get to Santalune." I said quietly. We began walking with her a few paces behind me. She tried apologizing again but, I didn't respond. Soon we found ourselves in on the outskirts of Santalune city. There were large gardens with Corphish calmly trimming hedges all around us. We passed by the gardens and crossed into Santalune city. There were people roller skating in the town square, but other than that it seemed like a quiet place. My stomach began to growl and I looked around for a place to eat.

"There's a restaurant down this street. Do you want to get something?" Serena asked me.

"Sure." I replied. She led me to a building with large statues of Arceus out front. Once we were inside we found a table and, waited. I placed my hands on the glass table and, stared down at them.

"I really am sorry about what I said earlier." Serena poke up. "I like you a lot and...I guess things aren't going as fast as I want them to." With that she placed one of her hands on top of mine and, smiled. "I want this to work." She said softly.

"So do I." I replied and, leaned forward to kiss her. She ban leaning forward and, just as our lips were about to meet a hand slammed down on the table. I looked up to see Trevor glaring at me with pure hate in his eyes.

"Just what do you think your doing?" He asked loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Kalos: Chapter 3  
**

Trevor crossed his arms and, sat down at our table. "I can't believe you would try to kiss her in such a brutish manner." He said while looking at me. "Just because you beat me in a battle does not mean you can have her."

"Dude you seriously need to fuck off before you get hurt." I threatened while glancing at Serena.

"Trevor please just leave us alone." Serena pleaded. "I don't want you here right now."

"Fine if that's how you feel you can have this brute you dog."

"Ok that's it man. You are so dead." I leaned across the table and, grabbed his shirt.

"Hit me and, I'll press charges!" He quickly shouted.

"Michael can you wait outside for me?" Serena asked while looking down at her hands. "I'll be out soon." I watched her curiously for a moment before rising to my feet.

"Fine I mumbled." Trevor did the same and, followed me out of the restaurant. "You are a real douche." I said to Trevor as we stood on the side walk.

"She doesn't know what's best for her. She belongs with me. You are nothing but a filthy degenerate. You smell like you just crawled out of Kanto."

"You are a real fucking idiot man. She just said she didn't want to see you. Pull that shit again and, I'll kick your ass like Bigwig did to your Litleo." I laughed while his face turned red. He quickly turned around and, began stomping down the road in anger.

I waited outside the restaurant for about 30 minutes before Serena cane out. By then the sky had turned a dark grey and, a light drizzle fell down onto our heads. Finding a new source of courage, I took her hand in mine.

"You want to go get some ice cream?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"No it's getting late we should just find somewhere to stay." She said quietly before letting go of my hand.

Together we found the town Pokemon Center. It was a large red building with a Pokeball painted onto it. There were four stories to the building. The slight drizzle quickly turned into a full downpour as we ran into the building. A red headed woman in a nurses outfit lazily looked up from her magazine.

"Take the stairs to the second floor and, find a room." She said while rolling her eyes. Serena and, I followed her directions and, took the stairs to the second floor. There was a long hallway with 20 doors on either side of it. There were several people out standing in the hallway talking to each other. A few of the men began to stare at Serena so I chose not to stay out there for long.I chose a door on the right side of the hallway and, entered. There were two beds inside, with a table that sported a large mirror. A small chandelier illuminated the room. I sat down on the bed closer to the small window and, sighed. I slid my backpack off and, tossed it onto the floor. Serena closed and, locked the door before sitting in the chair near the table. She set her purse on the table and, stared into the mirror.

"I wonder if Shauna is fine." She muttered.

"I bet Ryan found a place to stay." I said reassuringly. Thunder and, lightning began to dance across the sky. I took off my jacket and, threw it down next to my jacket. I slipped off my shoes and, climbed onto the bed on my back.

"We'll try to find them in the morning." I said while closing my eyes. I heard Serena shuffling around and, then the chandelier clicked off. I lied in the bed for a while and, was about to fall asleep when suddenly I felt her climb into the bed behind me. I turned to face her. She had changed into a black t shirt, with matching sweat pants. She had her back to me and, her legs were raised into a fetal position. The outline of her body was shaking and, I could hear her crying softly. My mind was focused on the fact that she had gotten into bed with me. So I decided to make no movements. After a minute or two I began inching my way to her side of the bed. I tried as best as I could to not give any hint that I was moving. Once I got close enough to her I gently raised my hand to her shoulder. There was a sharp intake of breath and, I felt her fingers rest on mine. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah just tired is all." She said in a shaky voice.

"People don't usually cry when they're tired."

She remained silent for a while. "I really am sorry about earlier."

"I's fine."

She turned around to face me and, we stared at each other in the dark. She took my hand and, pressed it to her cheek. It was moist from the tears and, cold. I scooted closer to her and, pressed my lips to hers. She opened her mouth and, allowed my tongue to enter. As we kissed she placed a hand on the back of my head. She began running her fingers through my hair while moaning softly.

With both my hands I grabbed her waist and rose her up. She swung one leg over my me and, straddled me while still grasping my head. I placed my hands on her back and, felt the wires of her bra beneath her shirt. Only then did I fully begin to realize the potential of the situation. My dick slowly became erect and, painfully rested between her legs. She giggled and, her hand trailed from my chest down to my groin. She rubbed the outside of my pants with her hand, sending ripples of pleasure through my body. I lowered my hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. She assisted me in taking off her shirt. She was wearing a black bra that revealed a significant amount of cleavage. She continued rubbing my groin while I laid back drifting on a cloud of pleasure. _"I think i'm about to cum."_ I thought to myself. _"Wait.. Holy shit i'm about to cum! Stop her you idiot!" _I hastily grabbed her hands and, lifted them away from my groin. Just as I did I let out a loud moan and, fell back onto my back. Ignoring my moment of pleasure I raised my hands to my head and, sighed. "Shit."

"Did you uh..?" Serena began.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry." I said.

"We can try again in a little bit I guess."

I rolled onto my side unable to look her in the face. "No I just need some sleep.

"Oh...ok. Good night then." She said while falling onto the bed next to me.

"Good night. I'm sorry about that." I closed my eyes and, began mentally kicking myself for being such an amateur. Serena returned to her fetal position but this time she wasn't crying at least. I tucked my head underneath a pillow. _"I hope Ryan is having better luck than me." _I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep. When I woke up bright rays of sun rested on my face. She was already brushing her hair while looking into the mirror. I didn't want to confront her just yet so I slid my head back under the pillow.

"Good morning."

Shit. "Good morning." I replied. "Did you try calling Shauna?" I asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from last night.

"She didn't answer. You don't have to feel bad about what happened." She dropped the brush and, stood up to face me. "It was our first time...so no worries alright?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Kalos: Chapter 4  
**

**This chapter is going to be told from Ryan's point of view.. I guess this is where things start to develop a darker tone. Feel free to leave Reviews on the story so far. I feel like I'm moving things along too fast. Also thank you for taking the time to read these chapters. -Fist bump- Enjoy! **

"Shauna can you hear me?"

"Yes i'm right here." I felt her fingers inch toward mine and, they interlocked.

"I need you to tell me what's happening." I moved my head around trying to get a sense of where we were. A muddy piece of cloth was tied tightly around my eyes preventing me from seeing anything.

"I don't see them any more I think they're gone." She said in a shaky voice.

"Ok that's good. I need you to take the blindfold off me." She hesitated but quickly untied the piece of cloth from around my face. Light flooded my eyes and, it felt good to be able to see again. I stood up and, took her hand in mine. "Shauna we need to run as fast as we can." I told her while trying to remain calm. I helped her to her feet and, pushed her ahead of me. Suddenly a hooded figure charged from behind a tree and, tackled her to the ground. I tried to make my way to the struggle but just as I took my first step there was a loud banging sound in my ear. Pain began to take hold of me as I fell face first onto the leaves and, twigs. My body began spasming and, I thrashed around in the dirt. Blood began to pour onto my face. I think I passed out but it only seemed like I was blinking at the time. I slowly rose to my knees.

The world seemed to be spinning around me. Blood was running down my face and, dripped onto the ground. With trembling hands I prodded the back of my head. There was a slight stinging sensation there but once my fingers reached the source I thought my head was going to split open. I let out a blood curdling scream and, my face fell into dirt and, leaves. There was a foul stench in the air and, I could hear grunting not too far from me. My eyes closed for what seemed like a second. "Jesus kid. You aint dead yet?" Came a sarcastic voice. "Louie you need to work on your aim man."

"Like hell I do." Came a deeper more sinister voice. As the pain subsided I managed to focus on what was ahead of me. I could see Shauna lying face down on the ground with her pants pulled down to her ankles. Her underwear was wrapped around her throat and, there was a large trail of blood flowing from her mouth. A large black boot rested on her back and, seemed to be pressing down onto her. I couldn't see her moving so I began to panic. Without concern for my own well being I began to crawl towards her. The boot came off her back and, stepped out of my field of view. When I reached her I threw my arm over her back and, began to shake her.

"Shauna? I said hoarsely. Shauna please be ok." I begged.

"Please be ok. Please be ok." The first voice mimicked in a childish manner. Shauna didn't move no matter how hard I shook her. Tears began running down my face and, I felt my stomach begin to churn. "Don't worry mate. She aint dead." The voice assured me. "I didn't touch her little flower neither. Bitch is on her time of the month." Suddenly I felt myself being pulled away from her. I tried to hold onto her shirt but a boot stomped on my fingers. I was flipped onto my back and, found myself gazing at two grimy and, aged faces.

"Come on Louie just kill the kid and, be done with it. No point in him suffering any more. Then you can have a whirl on the girl."

"I aint no fucking paedophile like you. I don't like that fluid shit either."

"I'm telling you The young'uns are the tightest."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Whatever you say man. Now hurry up and, kill him."

"I shot the sorry son of a bitch in the head. He aint got much time left."

Suddenly a female voice rang through the forest. "Drop your weapons now! Attempt to run and, we will open fire!" The two faces quickly disappeared from over me. There was a few footsteps around me and, gunfire began, ringing through the air. I placed my hands over my ears and, rolled onto my stomach. The gunfire continued for a couple more seconds before silence claimed the forest again. I felt something grab the back of my jacket and, I quickly began scrambling away from whatever was after me.

"Give that kid a mind eraser!" Shouted a male voice. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and, instantly felt myself falling asleep. When I woke up I was surrounded by white walls and, gauze was tightly wrapped around my head. I was lying in a bed in a large empty room. The pain in my head was nearly gone so I rose up into a sitting position. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and, attempted to stand. My knees buckled and, I came crashing down onto the white tiled floor.

"Mike!" I yelled. I don't know why but I thought he would be there to help me off the floor. "Mike! Help me!" I cried desperately. Then I heard multiple sets of footsteps clicking on the tile floor. "Please don't kill me!" I begged while sobbing.

"Ryan calm down. It's all going to be ok." I was rolled onto my back and, I looked up into Serena's face. It was clearly Serena but for some reason I thought she was going to hurt me. I backed away from her and, kicked her in the stomach. She fell onto her back and, clenched her stomach. My arms were flattened against the floor and, once again I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my leg. I stopped struggling and, fell asleep again. For a while I kept dreaming about the forest. All I could see was Shauna lying in front of me just out of reach. Every time I tried to crawl towards her a hand would pull me farther and, farther away. When I woke up Mike was sitting in a chair with his Fennekin on his lap. He looked down at me and, smiled.

"Hey man your finally awake."

"Where am I?" I asked while rising onto my elbows.

"Your in Santalune. I got the Bug Badge while you were out."

"Where's Shauna?" I asked him quietly.

"She's at the gym with Serena. Last time you were up you kicked Serena in the stomach so I guess it made sense for me to stay here."

"Why'd I do that?"

"Must've been the drugs." He shrugged.

"How long was I out?"

"A week. Cops said you were nearly dead when they found you.

"Shit." I began tossing the blankets off of me. I was wearing white pajamas. "Let's get out of here."

"Doctor said you could leave when you woke up. Just need to sign some papers on the way out." I stood up from the bed and, wobbled on my feet.

"Where's my shit?" I asked while looking around the room.

"Under the bed." I got down on my knees and, looked under the bed. There was a large duffel bag was tucked beneath it.

"Step outside real quick." He got up from the chair and, left the room with his Fennekin. I undressed and, began pulling on my old clothes. As I finished getting dressed I raised my hands to the top of my head. There was a slight pain when I touched it but not nearly as intense as before.

"you finished jacking off?" Mike asked as he opened the door.

"Nah I need some idiot to finish me off. You in or what?"

"You wish." Come on let's get out of here." I stepped out into the hall and, together we began walking toward the counter to sign out. The nurse slid me a piece of paper and, I began filling out my information. I slid the papers to the nurse and, turned to leave. Mike opened the door for me and, we stepped outside. The brightness of the sun made me feel a little dizzy and, I raised a hand to my eyes to protect them. "Let's head down to the gym," Mike suggested.

"What Pokemon does the leader have."

"Only a Surskit and, a Vivillon." Then a smile played out across his face. "You know I did make my move on Serena."

I pounded him on the back in congratulations. "How far'd you get?" His eyes scanned the ground before answering.

"Far enough." He finally said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of Kalos: Chapter 5  
**

Mike and, I continued walking towards the gym. Farther along the side walk I saw Serena and, Shauna emerge from a small white building. When Shauna saw me her face lit up and, she began running towards me. I noticed she was wearing a pink scarf around her neck. It was nice to see she wasn't hurt but it still angered me that she could be so happy. When she reached me she threw her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her back and, pulled her into a hug. I gripped her tightly and, heard her let out a small groan. I must have placed my hands where the boot had been crushing her. She let go of my neck and, my hands fell to my side. She took a step back and, looked up at me. "It's good to see your awake. Do you remember anything that happened? I don't remember anything."

My smile wavered a bit but I tried my best to maintain it. "You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"I remember untying you and, then I slipped and, hit my head on something. Lucky right?"

When she said that my face fell. "Yeah lucky."

"But it's all behind us now." She said while looking up to me.

"All behind us?" I asked feeling myself become furious with her. "I got shot in the head. How am I supposed to just move on from that?"

"OK Ryan let's cool down." Mike said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ryan if you need to talk about it we're hear for you." Serena piped up while stepping forward.

The fact that she thought she could possibly understand what I was going through pissed me off even more. "Talk about it? Shauna wasn't even awake when it happened!" I shouted while pointing to her. "How the hell can you possibly understand what that's like?"

Then Michael spoke up in her defense. "Ryan we don't understand. That's why you need to tell us about it."

I shook his hand off of me and, backed away from them. Shauna had begun crying and, Serena wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "What the hell are you crying for? You didn't see someone being strangled their own panties!" I screamed at her.

"OK you need to calm down." Michael stepped forward and, put a hand on my chest.

"Fuck you!" I screamed " You get laid and, suddenly your a big man? Fuck all of you! I don't need any of you!" With that I shoved Mike's hand away and, stormed off toward the gym. I could hear Mike calling my name over Shauna's sobs but I didn't turn around. The only thing I needed was the Bug Badge and some piece and, quiet. A guy with thick spectacles was staring at me from across the street. "The fuck are you looking at?" I yelled at him. He hunched over and, began walking away.

I reached the gym and, barged through the door. A man in a white suit approached me. "Are you hear to challenge the gym leader?"

"Yeah." I answered. He pointed to door behind him. I walked over to the door and, opened it. I stepped inside and, was plunged into darkness. The only source of light was from the many photos of Pokemon lining the walls. I continued walking past the many photos of different Pokemon. I reached the end of the tunnel and, stepped onto a wooden platform. A tall woman with blonde hair. She was wearing a white tank top and, green pants.

"That determined expression… That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge… It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a gym? Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory… They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let anything ruin this shot!" She raised her camera and, began taking photos of me.

"Um..yeah this is my first time." I replied while shielding my eyes.

"Perfect!" Now let your Pokemon free and, show me your skills."

I dug through my pockets and, pulled out a Pokeball. I released Chikorita. She raised her Pokeball and, released a Surskit.

"Surskit use bubble." A stream of bubbles shot out of Surskit's mouth onto Chikorita. She buckled a bit and, regained her composure.

"Chikorita use tackle." She began charging the Surskit at full speed.

"Surskit dodge into the air." Surskit quickly jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"Alright Chikorita use Vine whip now." A singular thin vine shot out of her neck and launched into the air. It cracked like a whip and, struck the Surskit on it's back causing it to descend.

"Surskit use sticky web." Surski9t released a stream of webs onto the platform and, landed gracefully on it. "Now use quick attack."

"Chikorita use poison powder." A small seed like projectile shot out of Chikorita's mouth. It landed on the approaching Surskit and, exploded on contact. Surskit continued approaching but began slowing down to a slow walk. It staggered a bit then fell onto it's face.

"Looks like Surskit is unable to continue. Congratulations." She said while withdrawing her Pokemon. She held up another Pokeball and, released a Vivillon. "Will you use a different Pokemon or continue with Chikorita.

"I'll stick with Chikorita."

"Perfect. Now Vivillon use gust." Vivillon's wings began fluttering furiously and, a strong wind was created from it. Chikorita was being pushed back from the wind."now use Stun spore." A light yellow powder fell from Vivillon's wings onto Chikorita's head."

"Chikorita use vine whip." She stood still and, rocked back and, forth. Ignoring my command.

"Your Chikorita is paralyzed. You'll have to use another Pokemon."

I returned Chikorita to her Pokeball and, released a Fletchling. "Fletchling use peck." Fletchling's beak became a bright white and, it darted up to Vivillon. Fletchling's beak penetrated Vivillon's torso and, ripped it open. I turned my head to avoid the sight and, heard Viola returning it to it's Pokeball.

"Young trainer you… No, it wasn't you alone. You and your Pokemon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" She stepped forward and, handed me a small badge in the shape of a bug. Now then, can you zoom in a bit to check out the tent behind me? Take the hallway that you find beyond it, and you'll be back up to the entrance faster than a flash!"

I stepped past her and, into the tent. There was a long hallway with bright light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. When I came out through the other end The man from before began brushing dust off my jacket. "Congratulations on your victory sir. Enjoy your day."

I stepped out of the gym and, looked around. Mike and, the girls were long gone. I sighed and, began walking towards the Pokemon Center. Wherever they were I preferred they remained there. I didn't need to see Shauna and' I definitely need anyone trying to get me to talk about what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tales of Kalos: Chapter 6  
**

**Sorry for the wait. Took me a while to think of this chapter. I've been contemplating the entire plot line for a while. Some people might not like it, because it may conflict with some things, but I think it will work out in the long run. So enjoy...Or Else...**

After I healed my Pokemon, I left the Pokemon center in hopes of reaching Lumiose City before Mike, and the girls. I also made a mental note to work on evolving Chikorita before challenging the next gym. I began walking towards the edge of town. There was a slight chill in the air, and I could hear footsteps behind me. I dug my hands into my pockets, clutched my Pokeball, and quickened my pace. I wasn't going to just let someone get the jump on me, and this time I didn't have to worry about protecting anyone else. I quickly reached a path that led into a dense section of trees. I looked around me, and made sure that no one was following me before I continued walking. I stepped onto the path, and listened to the crunching of gravel beneath my feet. There was a heavy fog in the forest, and I found it difficult to see more than a couple inches ahead of me. Again I heard footsteps following not too far behind me. I stopped, looked over my shoulder, and waited. The footsteps continued for a second then stopped. It sounded like there was more than one person following me, and I began to worry.

Whatever was following me was waiting for me to continue walking. I turned back around, and continued walking down the path. The trees seemed to be closing in around me. The footsteps started again, but this time their pace quickened. I slowed down, and came to a stop while marching in place, making sure my feet crunched on the gravel to make it seem like I was running. A couple seconds passed, before the people following came barging through the fog.

"Shit." Mike said, as he nearly knocked me over. Serena, Shauna, and surprisingly Trevor came running after him.

"Why were you following me?"

"We all have the Bug Badge, and this is the only way to Lumiose City." Trevor said, while panting.

"Ryan we need to stick together. No matter if we enjoy each other's company or not." Mike said. "We didn't mean to get you worked up. If you don't want to talk about what happened that's fine."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and pulled him into a hug. "That was the lamest shit I have ever heard you say." After a couple seconds passed I pushed him away from me. "Ok that's enough hugging."

"Glad we got that taken care of." Serena piped up while patting my back.

"So what is this, some sort of team or something.?"

Mike scratched his chin before replying. "I guess so."

Shauna stepped forward, and threw her hands in the air. "Well if we're going to be a team we need a name."

"How about The Pokemon Rangers?"

"No those are a bunch of tree huggers in Unova I think." Trevor commented.

"Well. What about the NKR? The New Kalos Republic?" Trevor looked at each of us, and waited in silence, before there was a collective agreement on the name. "OK Good. Now that's settled we should choose a leader."

"Ha That's easy! Ryan is our leader." Shauna said while putting an arm on my shoulder. "He's undefeated so far. Plus he defeated an opponent with a type advantage over him."

"Well I guess by that logic he is the best candidate." Trevor said sarcastically, while slowly walking down the path. "Fine then Mr. Leader. What's your first command?"

I half laughed, before replying. "Well I guess we should work on evolving our Pokemon, as well as our battle strategies. We should all work on that before challenging the next Gym leader."

"Sounds good to me, now let's get moving. It's boring just standing here." Shauna urged. The four of us began following Trevor, who had already begun making his way farther down the path. The fog was still dense, and we could hear wild Pokemon in the trees around us. There was an uneasy silence among us, and our mismatched footsteps were soon broken by a loud voice.

"Is anyone out here? Hello?" The voice belonged to a boy, and it sounded like he hadn't had water in a week. A young boy wearing a red hat materialized from behind us. There was a Pikachu on his shoulder, and for some reason he had a z on both of his cheeks. He had on a blue coat with, grey pants. "Excuse me are you headed to Lumiose City?"

"Yeah we are." Mike responded. "This is the only path to Lumiose City."

"Oh great! Do you mind if I tag along?" He asked while petting his Pikachu. "I heard someone got shot in the woods not too long ago. Strength comes in numbers I guess."

"Yeah." I said while turning my back to him. "Just try to keep up, or your on your own."

"Fair enough I guess. My name is Ash by the way." A couple seconds after he introduced himself Serena let out a gasp. A set of footsteps quickened, and she hurried to my side. She kept her head down, as we walked, and didn't make any attempt of joining the conversation.

"Nice to meet you Ash. I'm Shauna, and that's Michael, Ryan, Trevor, and Serena." I heard Serena groan in annoyance, before she slapped her palm to her face.

"Wait... Serena? Oh..." Ash went quiet for a second, before talking. "It's uh... nice to see you again Serena."

Serena remained quiet.

"You two know each other?" Mike asked.

"We were neighbours in Kanto." Ash replied. "Before some..things happened." We continued walking in awkward silence for about a minute, before someone spoke.

"I suppose it's not too far now." Trevor yelled back to us from ahead. The fog was beginning to clear a little, and I could see farther ahead of me. My head was starting to ache, and my vision blurred a little bit. I shook it off as nothing, and kept walking, careful not to show any signs of weakness. I must have stumbled a bit, because out of the corner of my eye, I saw Serena give me a worried look.

"I think I can see Lumiose city!" Shauna darted past me, and ran off far ahead of Trevor. I found myself running after her, in fear of anyone jumping from the forest. I bumped past Trevor, and followed Shauna. After a couple steps the fog cleared, and an array of lights appeared before me. There was a large grey wall surrounding the city, and a wooden gate rested at it's center. Shauna stared at the lights in disbelief. I stepped forward, and stood next to her. She grabbed my hand, and nearly ripped it off, as she ran forwards. "Come on! You guys are moving too slow!"

She led me down a hill towards the wall. A man wearing a police uniform looked up at us, and scowled. He sighed, and pressed a button on the panel behind him. The gates began to swing inwards, revealing a street made of grey bricks. "Welcome to Lumiose City. Try not to piss anyone off. Looks like you already failed."


End file.
